Addiction
by Anime-gumi
Summary: His addiction for her even after she is gone is all that he wants and dreams about


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha because if I did it would be a weird ride though a distorted reality that I like to call my life. Any ways here is the story...

Addiction

The hollow words that were spoken to soon rang true to the ears of the demon she was trying to reach. She yelled at him with a forceful roar telling him the truth...

"Inuyasha I am sorry but I can not stay here with you any longer Kikyo has died once again and yet you still long for her kiss."Hot steamy tears streaming down her youthful face.

He just stared at her not knowing what to say or do. If he comforted her would she slap his hands away or would she just turn and run away. Like she always did... He only response was to sigh.

"Kagome, I am sorry that I still feel this way, I can't seem to make any sense out of my feelings. It is best if you leave before we go any farther into our relationship I am sorry.." His hollow voice cracked like a teenager voice before it became deeper.

"I see GOODBYE INUYASHA," she spit out like a venomous snake, scratching his ear drums like claws on a chalk board. Then she jumped into the well not to be seen again...

That was two weeks ago, his last meeting with the woman he fell in love with. He could not even face his friends afterwards, his heart still beats for her. How he wish to touch her one last time to take her under his wings and make her into a woman. But now it was to late, nothing could be done now.

His heart still beats for her smell, but to return to her time would only cause more pain and confusion on both of their parts. He couldn't wouldn't return to her. And she could not return to him... For with out the Shikon No Tama she was stuck in her time.

He knows still that he is addicted to her, the smell she carried the taste of her lips. Her mid-night black hair. Every thing about her drove him insane. Just the thought of her was enough to make his man hood harden. He lusted after her, but knew that if he acted upon that love he would disappear he would not want to return to this time...

At night his dreams were filled with her and only her. No one was ever in his other realm nothing could penetrate his dreams...

"Inuyasha," she said with a inviting voice yet some how timid blushing bright red.

"Yes Kagome," Deep and seductive voice would rang out echoing off the barren walls.

"Why do you torment me so, why do you come here to me at night to take me?" she asked softly

"Because my love I can not live with out you I want to taste you body and make you mine once and for all. I can not stand us not being together I need you come lay with me my love." he smiled slyly looking into her face to see her reaction.

"I..., she bit her lip softly slowly inching her way to the bed that he rested upon. How do we go about this my love?" she asked.

"Any way you want to, you're my addiction Kagome the only one that I have ever loved. This is our night and nothing can stop the way that I feel for you and you for me. Slow is how we will do this." he spoke to her enticing her bending her to his will.

"Yes, she smiled we will do this slowly."

He began to rub her back softly touching her shoulder, tenderly nuzzling her neck sucking on the salty perspiration that collected their. Indulging his self in her smell. Allowing it to seep into his core. He felt as if his body would rip into if he could not take her right now but as he became wild she flinched, he slowed back down. Not wanting to hurt her with his rampant hormones that coursed through his being. Undoing her night shirt allowing it to fall on the bed exposing her twin peaked mountains to the world that he could only see. He softly licked her collarbone moving to his desire. The moan that she sent out to him was enough to make him rock hard. He moved her under him to slid off her pants. She was completely open to him.

He removed his own clothes in quick haste to position his self ready to please her. Sliding slowly into her, he watched as she closed her eye's to him,

"It is ok Kagome, the addiction I have for you, will allow this dream to last forever. We will always be this way."...

Awaken by moan the young Kitsune, Shippo looked to were Inuyasha slept. His eye's were wide with awareness that his friend was now humping a tree stump calling it Kagome. Wondering why Inuyasha would do that since the real Kagome was no more than three feet a way laughing at him...

"Kagome, what is he doing?" Shippo asked turning his head to the left.

"Playing fetch," she laughed out load thinking that if this is what he dreams about than what would he do to her in real life?

The End lol just a short one shot about what Inuyasha dreams, kind of funny yet serious all the way until the end R and R that's all folks .


End file.
